


Sincerely, Brittany

by Anonymous



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: BrittanaCon Prompt Project, Community: glee_angst_meme, Drama, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Glee - Freeform, Inspired by Glee, Romance, Smut, Victorian, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Pierce family, is a working class, desperately wants their youngest daughter, Brittany Pierce, to have a husband. Although Brittany does not want to be married so quickly. When Brittany meets a modern class family, who are the Lopez, her eyes were caught by a beautiful sight.Setting: 1816, aristocracy.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Glee Fanfics, Glee Prompt Meme, brittana, glee





	Sincerely, Brittany

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this brittana story of mine, if you want to check out stories from me, you can search @heartbrittana at fanfiction.net!

_CHAPTER ONE:_

_ROYAL BALL_

"Mother, I told you I do not want a husband, yet!" Brittany said as she walked behind her crazed mother. Mrs. Pierce turned around and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"But Brittany, having a husband is a wonderful thing! Look at your eldest sister, she cannot wait to have one."

"Mother, I am not like Elizabeth," sighed she. "I want to experience love, I cannot just marry someone who can take care of my needs. Wouldn't you like me to fall in love, first?"

"For goodness sake, you're 18! It is time for you to have a husband!"

Every day, Brittany and her mother would always have a semi-fight in the kitchen room, arguing about her having a husband. The young blonde wants nothing more than a man who can love her as much as she does. She does not want to pick a man for her and then marry him. And especially, she does not like the men around her area. They are ratchet and dirty; she would not want that.

"Whatever you say, child," Mrs. Pierce sighed in defeat. "Alright, I shall prepare supper. But, we are still going to be talking about you having a husband."

It never ends.

* * *

The warm sunlight is slowly going down and it's getting cold. The young blonde is sitting on her makeshift wooden chair, as she stares at the sunlight happily. Nothing was bothering her now. No more telling her, "find a husband," no "Give me my pencil!" Or anything else, it's just her and the sun.

"Oh, my dearest sister!" A pitchy voice, name Elizabeth, came to Brittany with a pant. "You have been here for an hour or so. What has happened?"

"Mother and I had another argument," said she, "She cannot accept that I do not want a husband, yet."

"Oh goodness, that must've been so hard for you, my sister," she said with a sigh. "I hope mother sees your perspective."

"I wish for her as well, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sat down on the soft grass and looked at her sister with a smile on her face. Brittany turned her head and look down at her sister with a grin.

"What is it?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I came here to see if you are alright, because I have—well," she stammered. "Father came home, with a letter."

"Oh?" Brittany nodded. "Well, shall we go back and greet father with a kiss on a cheek?"

"Definitely, come on, let's go!" Elizabeth took Brittany's hand and they giggled running back to their home. As soon as they got there, their father, Mr. Pierce, was standing on the doorway with a big smile on his bearded face. Brittany squealed and runs to her father with an exclamation, "Father!"

The young blonde hugs her father tightly and gives a kiss on a cheek. She slightly pulled away and let out a chuckle, "What is with a smile? Is there anything amusing?"

"Yes," He said with his croaky voice. "I received a letter from the Lopez family, they have said that we shall come to their royal ball this night."

The two girls jumped on their feet with excitement. They have never been to a royal ball before, and both of the girls are thinking rapidly of what should they wear.

"That is amazing! I shall look for a dress—no maybe something dazzling, oh father, this is an amazing news! I cannot wait to see their home, I bet it is beautiful."

"Yes, my child, it is," said he. "Now, you must prepare your dresses. I shall see you downstairs along with your two sisters by an hour or half. Fannie and Quinn shall hear this wonderful news!"

* * *

"This is so wonderful, look at me, Britt!" Elizabeth twirls around with her long beautiful white dress with a smile on her face.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth," Brittany breathed out. The young blonde stood up from her bed and showed her beautiful long white dress to her sister. Her shoulders are exposed and she has a beautiful necklace that her father gave her for her 16th birthday. Elizabeth gasped in awe and cried, "You look so beautiful, I must say!"

"Why thank you, my sister. Mother finds beautiful dresses all the time."

"I agree with you," said she. "Come on, Father must have been waiting for quite a while. Shall we go down?"

"Of course," Brittany told her as she grabbed her small fan on her bed. They rushed downstairs carefully and heard their mother gasping.

"My goodness, my two beautiful ladies are so beautiful!" Mrs. Pierce cried. Fannie, their youngest sister, let out a pout on her face.

"Mother, why can't I come with them?!" said Fannie; "I am matured enough to go!"

"Oh my dearest child, don't be so hard on yourself," Mother says too quickly. "I promise you, in the future you shall go to a royal ball. For now, you are too young to go."

"I understand, mother." Fannie sighed in defeat and slouched herself on the chair, watching their two sisters dancing around like strange little kids.

"Well, then," said Father as he stood up; "We have to go, we will be home shortly."

"Alright," Mrs. Pierce replied with a hint of sadness in her tone; "Have a terrific time there!"

The Pierces walked out of their home and went to their carriage. Brittany Pierce was absolutely thrilled to see the Lopez family, who are higher than them. She hears numerous stories about that family, especially the so called name "Santana Maria Lopez." Who is the child of Antonio Lunar Lopez. One of the richest man in England. From what she knows, they are a high-class family who came from Spain. The Lopez family are only staying in England because they have a land.

Santana Maria Lopez is the daughter of Antonio Lunar Lopez, who is also a high-class person. She has numerous of lands in England and as well of Spain. One of the popular stories is that, she has lovers. The young blonde doesn't know quite sure, because the story is a bit more complex that it seems.

"Are you alright there, my child?" asked Mr. Pierce with a sly smile. "You seem to be thinking, deeply.."

Brittany turned her head to look at her father and gave him a pleasant smile, telling him that she was fine. 

"Oh father, I just cannot wait to see the ball!" said Brittany in excitement. Elizabeth let out a small chuckle against her mouth and looked at her father with her wide eyes.

"What if I have found a man who can be my husband, father?" asked Elizabeth. Mr. Pierce hummed in her question and looked at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Then the boy shall come to our humble home and ask for marriage, then I shall approve or disapprove."

Brittany gasped in awe; the Lopez beautiful mansion was right before her eyes. It was a Victorian style, there are thorns on each corner. There's a big fountain right in the middle of the home, and different structures of bushes on the side. She felt like she saw something real that is from the book, and could not believe that she will be dancing in that house, later on.

"Oh dear god," Elizabeth whispered right back at her. "The house is massive! Father, take a look!" she pulled her father's arm to get his attention and pointed at the mansion. 

While Elizabeth and Mr. Pierce are talking, Brittany was just sitting and admiring the home of the Lopez. She is slightly intimidated that what if she do something incredibly stupid inside the ball, she would get laughed at. Which she had hope not. The young blonde now wonders how does the daughter of Antonio Lunar Lopez looks like, she is probably beautiful than her.

" _I know she is beautiful, maybe that is why she has lovers_." Brittany thought inside her head. " _I shall be prepared to see her, if that is going to be happening. Perhaps she would offer me a dance—don't think of such silly things, Brittany. She does not want to dance with a girl like you. Clueless and care-free_."

Or so she thought.

* * *

As soon as the pierces went inside the beautiful home, the sisters gasped in awe. Brittany looked up at the ceiling and sees a beautiful large chandelier. It was twinkling brightly, and when it clinks, it makes a beautiful sound for some reason. She looked down at her feet and looked at the marble floor. She could slightly slip her, but can control.

"Alright, ladies," father called the attention of the girls; "Remember, stand smart and confident and make sure to be polite with the countesses and the dukes. You might as well find your true love, Brittany."

Brittany wanted to laugh at her father but that would be rude; so she didn't. They both nodded and grabbed their dress from the waist. They walked inside the ball and brighten up their eyes. There were people who were waltzing in the dance floor. Brittany took the opportunity and left her father's side, and walked around the ball. She saw tall, looking men, who were laughing softly and drinking their champagne. She walked a little bit more and saw women with their big beautiful dresses, wishing she could look like just them. But she knew she was beautiful, so there's nothing to be insecure about. As she walked farther than from her family, she felt a hand grasping her wrist. With a shocked face, she looked back and saw Elizabeth behind her.

"Dear goodness, don't walk away like that," cried she; "I cannot get lost without you, Brittany. For I am scared of being quite alone."

"I apologize," said Brittany with a soft tone; "I will never leave by your side, dear sister. Shall we-"

"May I have all of your attention and give some space for I introduce to you, the Lopezes!"

Brittany and Elizabeth quickly went back for the Lopez to have an entrance and waited. For some reason, the young blonde had sweaty palms that Elizabeth felt against her hand. She looked at her sister quizzically and looked right through her ocean blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Elizabeth; "You're trembling and sweating, shall I find you a drink?"

"No, thank you, Elizabeth," replied Brittany politely; "I am well, it is quite intimidating to see the Lopez family."

"I have to agree with you, they are higher than us." Brittany and Elizabeth both sighed and saw the Lopez came out through the big tall door. First, Antonio Lunar Lopez walked around the narrow floor, looking at the guests with his pleasing smile. Next, was one and only, Aleksei Oblonsky. Who is lady Santana's close friend back in Russia. And then one person that caught Brittany's eyes.

It was Santana Maria Lopez, who is walking beside Aleksei, is looking at all the ladies. Brittany felt a woman beside her fell on the ground, just because she saw lady Santana. Brittany did not mind and kept staring at the woman right before her eyes.

"Oh, what have I missed?" said Mr. Pierce behind their back. Elizabeth looked at her father and let out a small squeal.

"Father, I-"

The people continued to talk and dance now, and they were in the crowd. While Elizabeth was talking to her father, a familiar man came to them with a polite smile on his face.

"Good evening, ladies!" said Aleksei with his grin; "I presume you are the Pierce family, am I right?"

"Good evening, Mr. Oblonsky!" said Father with exclamation; "This is Brittany and Elizabeth Pierce, my two daughters. Shall I ask why do you want to talk to us?"

Santana was beside him, with an arrogant face, as Brittany observed. Santana did not look so happy after all. Maybe it's because of the people or she is irritated. Or maybe she's just arrogant.

"Oh, good evening too, Mr. Pierce!" said Aleksei Oblonsky; "I am Aleksei Oblonsky, the duke of Oblonsky in Russia. I have come visit England for I am looking for a woman. And that is her," he looked at Elizabeth.

"You, Ms. Pierce, have caught my eyes. I would like to offer you a dance with me, for I shall be pleased by it."

"Oh! That is splendid! Of course I shall dance with you," said Elizabeth Pierce.

"I have forgotten to introduce to you my very close partner, Santana Maria Lopez. I am sure she is very happy to meet you all."

"I'm flattered, Aleksei," said Santana with a really arrogant tone; "I am, just not much. For I am quite tired from my trip."

"Oh she is really arrogant, I don't see why people are really in love with her."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Santana." Brittany whispered as she took a bow right in front of her. Santana immediately followed her move and bowed as well.

"Pleasure is all mine, Ms. Pierce."

As soon Brittany looked up at her chin, Lady Santana looked away from her eyes and continued to look at Aleksei. There was a hint of smile on Santana, but it was barely showing.

"May I offer you a dance, Lady Elizabeth?" asked Aleksei Oblonsky.

"Yes, Mr. Oblonsky." Elizabeth took his hand and both of them went straight to the dance floor, leaving Brittany alone with her father. Santana Lopez cleared her throat and walked away from Brittany, disappearing from the ball. The young blonde wondered why does that woman looks so miserable, but she could not put a finger on it.

Finally, she walked away and walked around the ball, admiring the people around her sight. It was pleasing to see the people waltzing on the floor, as if she could watch this in her whole life. She has never danced with someone before, and she is longing to find a man who could love and marry her.

She needs to wait, then.

* * *

After an hour or so, Brittany was standing on the corner, watching Elizabeth having a time of her life. She tried to find her father but he was nowhere to be seen. Now she is all alone, watching her sister dance with Mr. Oblonsky. The young blonde will admit that there was a hint of jealousy on her face, as she wanted to so badly to dance with someone.

Her thoughts were ruined when there was a man, stood right in front of her. 

"It is lovely to see a young face like you here in this ball," said the man. Brittany could not help but to let out a small chuckle. This man was quite amusing and very handsome. He had a beautiful blonde hair like hers, that were a little wavy.

"And it is lovely to see a young man like you here in this ball." said Brittany. They both chuckled, very fond by each other. Brittany thought, "Could this be? Will he offer me to waltz with him? Oh, how much I would love that idea!"

"My name is Sam Peter Evans, and you are?"

"Brittany Susan Pierce," said she; "It is quite a pleasure of meeting you."

"It is, very," he chuckled and fixed his suit. "If I may say, you look incredibly breath taking. There are so many pretty girls here but you, madam, are beautiful."

Brittany had to blush. This man was so kind and romantic, if she would say. And could not help but let an evident blush on her face.

"Why thank you, Mr. Evans. You look handsome."

"That is very nice of you," said he with a sly smile; "May I offer you a dance?"

Brittany felt her world brighten. She is going to dance to this beautiful man, right in front of her eyes, and she could not wait any longer. She nodded and smiled brightly.

"Yes, Mr. Evans." said Brittany with a chuckle. Sam took her soft hand gently and placed her right hand below her waist. They quickly danced to the dance floor and waltzed around. Brittany looked deeply at his eyes, and Sam also did. Never once in her life that she would dance with someone who is incredibly handsome and kind. She could imagine marrying him already, and it was beautiful.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Ms. Pierce. I am quite mesmerized," said he with a smile; "And your hair, my god, it's soft."

"I'm very flattered by you, Mr. Evans," said she with a chuckle. "You do not mind dancing with me than those other pretty girls?"

"Not at all, I cannot imagine myself dancing with someone else. You are captivating and I intend to bring you home later on." Sam twirled her around and gripped her waist firmly; but not too tight. "Are you with your family?"

"Yes," she said simply; "I am with my sister and father."

"Well then, I shall take you home along with your family tonight."

Brittany and Sam continued to waltz around the ball, staring deeply one another. It was clearly evident that Sam Peter Evans was already in love with Brittany, and imagines himself marrying her. It seems so fast, but that's love after all. He took a step back and continued to dance with Brittany for quite some time.

* * *

"That was a lot of fun, I shall come back here soon!" Elizabeth said unto Aleksei's ear. The man nodded in agreement, hoping that he shall see Elizabeth soon.

"I agree, shall I take you home?" asked Aleksei Oblonsky. Before Elizabeth could answer, Brittany was right behind her and quickly said, "Mr. Evans will take us home, will you come with us?"

"No, I will join Mr. Oblonsky. We will follow shortly, then." Elizabeth replied simply. The young blonde smiled at her one last time and collided her arm around Sam. As soon as they walked outside of the Lopez mansion, there was a carriage waiting for them. She assumed that it was Sam's carriage. The young man helped Brittany climbed up on it and quickly followed.

When they felt the carriage moved, Sam smiled at Brittany warmly.

"It was a pleasant night, I am glad I have met you."

"I agree," replied Brittany with a hidden blush on her face; "Shall I see you again?"

"Of course, maybe tomorrow, perhaps?"

"I shall ask my mother, first. As well as my father, oh! I shall introduce you to her. She will be thrilled!"

"I have the feeling, Ms. Pierce." Sam and her chuckled once again and stayed in silence. Brittany has a terrific night, a good one actually. She thought she would never dance with someone and go home miserably. But, she was glad. And she cannot wait to bond with Mr. Evans again.

* * *

 **LOPEZ MANSION** ,

The young Latina went inside her room, closing the door quietly. She had a dreadful night, and wished that she has never went down to the ball. But her ridiculous father forced her to, and she could not do anything about it.

As she was suppose to take off her dress, her father burst inside her room with no consent. And stood firmly on the ground.

"I have been trying to find you, and you are just here?!" He exclaimed angrily, but not so. Santana Lopez let out a deep breath and sat down on her leather chair.

"Father, have not you notice that I always come here? For I am your daughter?"

"That is not the point! Did you find any girl to marry?" he asked impatiently, as if he was about to burst out of anger. The young Latina shook her head, and let out a guttural groan.

"No, father. I have not."

"You are such a stubborn child, why can't you? It isn't hard to find one! There are plenty of pretty girls awhile ago, why can't you seem to court one?"

"Because they are not attractive enough." She said simply and laid her head against the chair. "Father, I will grant your wish soon. Could you please leave my room, in instant?"

"Whatever you say, child," he grumbled. "I shall see you tomorrow morning." As soon as he walked outside of her room, the young lopez sighed. There was this girl who was actually in her mind, and she could not seem to forget it. Those beautiful blue eyes, and pale skin. She could have talked to her more, but none of the less, she was nothing.

" _I'd rather have an affair than marrying a girl_."

Or so she thought.

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please give some comments about this fic! Let me know!


End file.
